Law system (Tactics A2)
In Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, laws are regulations announced by Judges at the start of combat declaring certain actions as forbidden. In exchange for heeding these laws, clans are allowed a privilege of their own choosing to also apply during the battle. The forbidden action and the chosen privilege will be shown on the upper screen next to the Judge. Laws Laws are slightly changed from their predecessor. Before each battle, Judges still announce which law will be in effect for the duration of the fight, but there are no more red and yellow cards issued when a law is broken. Instead, when the player breaks a law by committing a forbidden action, the Judge departs, and the upper screen changes to a gray theme to reflect this (unless upholding the law was one of the mission objectives). Without the support of Judges, players may not be revived, and once they are knocked out they will be displayed trapped in a metal cage at the top of the upper screen. Rather than being determined by the time of year, specific laws are tied to specific missions, typically chosen specifically to add extra challenge, such as forbidding an element all enemy units are weak to, or in a mission to defeat a specific enemy, a law that forbids harming the other units. A prime example of this is "Being Robbed", which only appears in missions with lots of thieves. Clan Trials *Any law that forbids attacking with weapons does not forbid the use of abilities with weapons. *Opportunity commands ignore damage-dealing laws. *Multiple attacks (Dual Wield, Double Shot, etc.) are not added together for damage dealing laws (doing 50 and 60 damage will not break the law against doing more than 100 damage). *With the exception of when they are specifically banned, Reaction abilities do not break laws. *Doing an action that violates the law and ends the mission does not result in any penalty. (e.g. defeating the last enemy in a mission where you must defeat all foes.) Privileges Privileges have replaced recommended moves from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Privileges allow the clan special bonuses, such as a boost in speed or agility or extra advantages for certain classes or races. The presence of the Judges enables these privileges, so once the Judge leaves, the clan can no longer enjoy privileges for the duration of the combat. Clans have an inventory of privileges they can select from, and gain new privileges to choose from by completing clan trials. Several privileges can be upgraded to become more effective, but upgrades must come in order; completing a trial that can give a level 3 privilege when one only has the level 1 version of it will only award the level 2 version. Clans begin with a small set of privileges that may be invoked: *'Power↑ 1' - Slightly increases damage dealt and reduces damage received. *'Agility↑ 1' - Slightly improves chance to hit and avoid being hit. *'Speed↑ 1' - Slightly raises speed. *'Luck 1' - Slightly increases critical hit rate and chance of an Opportunity turn. There is an additional privilege a clan has at the beginning of the game, selected by a series of questions asked by an NPC during the introductory phase of play. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift